


The love that so freely gives

by Dissenter



Series: Sometimes with the heart, seldom with the soul [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Body Paint, Bondage, Dom Iruka, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gai Is A Good Friend, Iruka finds a way to entertain himself, M/M, Mission room work is boring, Misuse of ninja powers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rule 46 now applies to seals, Sexual Content, Verbal Bondage, but also a cockblocker, inappropriate use of seals, sort of, sub Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/pseuds/Dissenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Iruka's birthday, and he wants to try something new, Kakashi obliges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss me sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "For weary hearts" but not by a lot. Written mainly because if you give people magic ninja powers they will at some point find a way to use them for sex.

“So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,

    Still fragrant with ruby wine,

And say with a fervor born of the South

    That your body and soul are mine.” (Ella Wheeler Wilcox)

 

Kakashi holds utterly still as Iruka works. He feels the cool ink being brushed across his skin, and suppresses a shiver. The slightest movement from Kakashi, the smallest slip of the brush from Iruka and the whole array could be ruined. This was complicated, dangerous work, and there’s no telling what damage a poorly drawn line could cause, so Kakashi stands still. Legs placed wide, the palms of his hands braced against the wall. He stands still, and trusts to Iruka’s skill.

Iruka has been planning this for weeks, Kakashi knows. It’s his birthday, and Kakashi told him to plan out his own present. Maybe it’s a little unconventional, but Iruka likes control, and likes to plan things, and Kakashi knows that for his lover, the best presents are always the ones he chooses himself. For his birthday Iruka wanted to try something new, and it makes Kakashi so happy to accommodate him. Iruka is always at his best when he’s being inventive. Kakashi shivers at the thought of what Iruka might plan for _his_ birthday.

Iruka hums softly to himself as he lays the bold black lines down on Kakashi’s skin. This is delicate work, utterly dependent on both Iruka’s skill and Kakashi’s obedience. Kakashi is so good for him. He hasn’t so much as twitched in two hours, and Iruka knows it must be taking its toll, but Kakashi won’t breathe a word of complaint. He had considered binding Kakashi for this to make it easier for the both of them, but cuffs or rope would get in the way of the designs, and in any case neither of them truly wants things to be easy. They like a challenge, both of them, and so Kakashi stands still without the aid of bindings, and Iruka paints freehand, without stencils or rulers. Curve, straight line, circle, twist and double back, lift the brush to reapply the ink and then continue. It’s not quite like painting on paper or canvas, a little smoother for the most part, it catches at the brush less, but it is uneven, the angles and curves of Kakashi’s body proving a challenge in contrast to the even flatness of the sketchpad Iruka had planned the designs on, and of course there are the scars to work around and over. Challenging, but the effect is as stunning as he’d hoped for.

Iruka finishes the last line with a flourish, and then steps back to admire his handiwork. His work is done, so he sits back against the bed and fondles himself through the loose trousers that are all he has decided to wear tonight. His Kakashi stands stark naked, face to the wall, covered all over in Iruka’s bold, striking designs. Kakashi’s knees tremble a little, he can fidget a little now that there is no danger of jarring Iruka’s hand, but if he moves too much he will smudge the sealing ink that covers his body so he does not shift from his position. There is nothing more to be done until the ink dries, so Iruka takes the opportunity to put away his ink and brushes and get out the toys he plans on using during the rest of the evening.

Iruka has been preparing for this for weeks, thinking about the possibilities, researching the theory, figuring out the practicalities, scrolls borrowed from the library and the T and I department, and then modified to suit his purpose. He loves how Kakashi always lets him choose his own present. He has never much liked surprises, they are by their very definition outside his power, and it gives him a warm fluttery feeling inside his ribcage, knowing that Kakashi understands that, knows him well enough to defy tradition in favour of giving him the control he craves.

He’s impressed at how well Kakashi is handling this. It’s a hard scene for him, being so close to Iruka, spending hours being nearlybutnotquite, touched by him. Feeling Iruka’s breath ghosting against the skin of his spine, knowing that Iruka’s hand is so close but still the brush is the only physical contact he is permitted. Kakashi loves skin contact, craves it, and having it so tantalizingly close, for so long, is the most intense sort of denial. He’ll have to reward Kakashi for holding up so well.

Kakashi can feel Iruka’s eyes on him as they wait for the ink to dry. It was almost more than he could bear, hours with Iruka so close he could feel his body heat, being tormented with the cool tickle of the brush. It was almost more than he could bear, but it was worth it, he can feel pride and satisfaction coming off Iruka in waves, he can _taste_ Iruka’s arousal on the air, he would stand like this forever if it would make Iruka happy.

He likes the marks too, likes that evidence of Iruka’s claim on him. He likes any marks Iruka sees fit to leave on him, but he has a feeling these ones will be something special. He doesn’t try to look down. Iruka will tell him when he’s allowed to move, and he refuses to fail such a simple task. Even though he can feel the muscles in his legs and arms burning with the strain of holding himself steady, braced against the wall, even though his cock aches with the need for touch, even though the curiosity about what Iruka has done to him is eating him alive. He will be good for Iruka.

It takes around ten minutes for the ink to dry, Iruka gives it fifteen, just to make sure it won’t smudge the seals he has so carefully drawn over Kakashi’s skin. Then he tries them out. It’s everything he hoped for and more, Kakashi’s very nervous system jumping to do his bidding. A hand seal and Kakashi inhales sharply, and Iruka can see him shaking with the effort not to collapse. Another hand seal and he outright whimpers. Two, three, four, more before Iruka finally takes pity, his dick rock hard, and his mind cleared to a razor sharp focus on his submissive.

“It’s ok Kashi. You can move if you want.” He croons gently, and Kakashi falls to his knees gasping in relief. He sits quietly, legs folded under him, hands flat on the ground, eyes cast downward, still facing the wall. Iruka walks over to him slowly. He winds his fingers into Kakashi’s hair and tugs lightly, revelling in the way Kakashi’s breath hitches at the pain. The glazed over look in Kakashi’s eye is as satisfying as it is familiar, and Iruka knows how much Kakashi craves his touch. Kakashi has been so good tonight, and Iruka sees no reason to deny either of them, so he pulls Kakashi roughly to his feet and drags him over to the bed.

Kakashi knew what Iruka was planning to do, they had discussed this, but it still took him by surprise when Iruka first activated the seals. The seals were designed to tap directly into his nervous system, so that Iruka could induce pleasure, or pain with a simple handsign, and it was so much more intense than Kakashi had anticipated, although by now he should have known to stop underestimating Iruka. First a wave of pure pleasure, running through him like electricity, enough to make his vision grey out. Then before he had a chance to adjust, pain, enough to make lesser men scream, and although it is well within his limits the shock and speed of the transition, makes it hard to adjust. Iruka kept going, cycling though pain and pleasure, like a lightning storm under his skin, never letting him get accustomed to either for what seemed like an eternity. By the time Iruka gave him permission to collapse, Kakashi could barely tell up from down.

He doesn’t fight when Iruka drags him over to the bed and lays him face down on the mattress. The endorphins running through his body have left him feeling relaxed and fuzzy round the edges, and he barely notices as Iruka cuffs him to the headboard. When Iruka’s first slicked up finger enters him, he pushes back, desperate for more contact, more touch, inside and out. Iruka’s other hand runs down his back, settling him slightly, rubbing firmly against the bones in his spine, tracing the outlines of the newly applied seals, and old healed scars. Another finger, stretching him wide, opening him up, and then a third, accompanied by whispers in his ear, of praise and love and affection, and their incoherence is the only indication that Iruka is as affected by this as he is. Iruka’s self-control is incredible.

By the time he has finished preparing Kakashi, Iruka’s self-control has worn very thin, so he wastes no time in lining himself up and sliding into his lover. The bright sharp edges of the world only grow clearer as he drives himself home. He sets a punishing pace, hard and fast, and rough, and the shift in Kakashi’s breathing, those half stifled gasps only Iruka ever gets to hear, make his heart race, and soar. He digs his fingers into Kakashi’s hair and scalp and pulls his head back, towards him so he can whisper into Kakashi’s ear. He honestly has no idea what he’s saying except that it’s filthy and sweet, and utterly sincere in a way that shinobi so rarely dare to be, and as he says it Iruka is flying high on power and desire and the way Kakashi whimpers his name. He activates the pleasure seals again as he whispers the command to come and the way Kakashi arcs into him as he comes is enough to set off Iruka’s own release, intense enough that it takes a moment with his limp cock still wrapped up in Kakashi’s warmth for Iruka to catch his breath.

Kakashi’s world is narrowed down to Iruka. Iruka’s fingers wound into his hair tight enough to hurt, Iruka’s weight on his back, Iruka’s seals on his skin, Iruka’s voice in his ear, whispering filth and endearments in the same breath, calling him precious, good, beloved, promising that he won’t let him walk straight for a week as he fucks Kakashi hard enough that his limbs turn to electrified jelly. Then Iruka whispers for him to come as he activates the pleasure seals, and Kakashi’s world becomes a lightning storm. Kakashi passes out.

When he comes to he can feel Iruka pushing something hard and plastic into him. It takes a few seconds to gather enough brain cells to identify it as a butt plug. When he does he almost finds himself getting hard again. Iruka’s essence is still warm and sticky inside him, and the thought of walking around like that, with that physical evidence of Iruka’s claim, inarguable and deeply intimate, is enough to short circuit his brain. Then he thinks of that combined with the seals Iruka has placed on him and the fuzzy warm feeling inside produces the special, satisfied, soppy grin that only Iruka gets to see. The things Iruka could do to him like that. Kakashi really hopes his lover is feeling imaginative.

Iruka looks up and sees Kakashi has regained consciousness, and is now giving him _that smile,_ the one that triggers his cave man impulse to lock Kakashi in his apartment with no clothes, and a six mile security perimeter, and never let the cruelty of the outside world touch him again. That smile that gets into Iruka’s head, and heart, and cock simultaneously, and whenever he sees it he is struck with wonder that Kakashi chooses to give that smile to him and no-one else.

He steps back a little, and looks at his lover, stretched out and fucked out, with Iruka’s come sealed inside him. Lying on his stomach, still cuffed to the headboard, the black of the sealing ink is a striking contrast with the paleness of his skin. They are elegant designs, complex and flowing, and the thought that _he_ put them there, along with that smile on Kakashi’s face makes Iruka’s heart stutter. In that moment Kakashi is the single most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

He curls up next to Kakashi after uncuffing him, arms wrapped tightly around his lover trying to shield him from the world, and feels a slight thrill of anticipation at the thought of what he plans to do to him tomorrow. It would after all, be a shame to waste all that work on those seals.


	2. Laugh at the whole world's blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has to go to work. But that doesn't stop him having a bit of fun with Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Where you get to find out what Iruka does with those seals. Also Kakashi nearly gets caught in a compromising position. More than once.

"But give me the love that so freely gives

    And laughs at the whole world’s blame,

With your body so young and warm in my arms,

    It sets my poor heart aflame." (Ella Wheeler Wilcox)

It was Kakashi that woke Iruka up. Regretfully reminding him that birthday or not he still had a shift at the mission desk, and he really didn’t want to pick up Kakashi’s poor timekeeping skills. It doesn’t take him long to get ready. Iruka always wakes up quickly, not like Kakashi who can quite happily linger for hours in a pleasant half-awake haze, luxuriating in the softness of his pillows and the warmth of his lover’s arms. Kakashi had nowhere particular to be today, and even if he had, turning up on time would likely have people checking for imposters, so Iruka decides to leave him to sleep in. He leaves his instructions on the fridge and heads off to work.

Iruka left him instructions. Simple tasks, do the shopping, do the laundry, do the housework, train. What gives him the shivers is the thought that he might have to do all of those things with no idea when Iruka might activate the seals, that he might have to keep a straight face in public as Iruka  sends him pleasure, or pain enough to drive him wild with desire. He’s not to remove the butt plug either, Iruka wants him to be able to _feel_ who he belongs to, to feel Iruka’s essence inside him as his lover torments him from a distance. Iruka knows just how much he loves the physical contact, how much it will affect him.

Fully dressed, the seals are totally concealed, not a line or fragment visible. Kakashi never shows a lot of skin, just his fingertips and a little of his face usually and the thought of the secret hidden under the layers of reinforced cloth, and leather, is enough to get him hard. Skin has always been important for Kakashi, that’s why he doesn’t let just anyone see it, it’s why he wears the mask. The important things should be kept for the people you trust, and if for Kakashi that’s his face, well, there’s Shinobi with weirder quirks out there.  It’s something for Iruka, and for him, personal, private, special. Iruka’s marks, Iruka’s control, Kakashi’s skin. Iruka, has remote control of Kakashi’s nervous system, and no-one even suspects. Kakashi’s love for keeping secrets and messing with people’s heads, combined with the rush from the fearofgettingcaught, is tuning him to a fever pitch of mingled glee and arousal.

He struggles to get his responses under control. If he gets too worked up this early in the game the rest of the day will most likely be very uncomfortable. Instead he focuses on the shopping, milk, eggs, bread, cucumbers, shit don’t think about the cucumbers, melons, bad Kashi no picturing Iruka with melons, carrots, why the hell is all the food so sexually suggestive. He gives in to the inevitable and pulls his Icha Icha book out, he’s found that if he’s reading the book people always focus on that and tend not to notice anything going on further south. He supposes it’s because they figure they’re better off not looking. At least it provides a decent explanation for the giggles.

Iruka is deeply bored. Mission desk shifts are good pay for easy work, but that doesn’t change the fact that they are possibly the single most dull duty a shinobi can pull. Even guard duty is better. This is not how he’d been hoping to spend his birthday. He looks at the clock and allows himself an evil smirk. Kakashi should be up by now, probably in the middle of the grocery shopping. Maybe there is some entertainment to be had. He activates the pleasure seals. Always best to start with the carrot rather than the stick after all. He keeps it short and mild, just a couple of seconds. Enough to shock Kakashi, put him off balance, but nothing he’d have trouble dealing with. He can feel Kakashi’s response through the monitoring seals. Definitely turned on. He waits a moment before activating the pain seals just for the hell of it. This was even more fun than he’d thought.

Kakashi is in the middle of paying when the first seals activate. He is quite proud of his own self-control. He pays the shopkeeper calmly, his face totally blank, despite the fierce waves of arousal washing through his body. Even remembers to wish the man a good day, before shunshining back to the apartment. Just in time as it turned out, because Iruka doesn’t wait long to activate the pain seals. It is short again, not quite enough to send him to his knees, but he is glad no-one saw the way it made him shiver. He puts the food away, all the while slightly on edge, waiting for what Iruka might do next, but it is not until he has relaxed a little, dropped his guard, that Iruka sends him pain again. This time it is enough to send him to the floor, and he whimpers a little, toomuchnotenough, he craves more, even as he wishes it would stop, but he can feel Iruka’s will behind it and he clings to it knowing that Iruka will give him no more or less than he should.

The rest of the morning is a dizzying mix of mundane household tasks interspersed with random hits of intense pain, or overwhelming pleasure, and no way of guessing which would be next. Whenever he feels like he might be adjusting the pattern shifts, becomes harder, faster, slower, lighter, and by midday he feels almost ready to crawl out of his own skin. He almost decides to skip out on training, to just stay home and endure, enjoy, experience what Iruka sends. Two things stop him, firstly that Iruka told him to train, and Kakashi feels little inclination towards disobedience, and secondly that it is the only way he can think of to purge the itching under his skin and the adrenaline burning in his veins without disappointing Iruka by jerking himself off.

He’s in no state to spar, and even if he were the risk of Iruka distracting him at a crucial moment would make it a very bad idea. He runs katas instead. First unarmed, then with his short sword, and the pattern of the movements helps him to resettle his mind, and force down his arousal. By the time he has done, he has managed to regain something like equilibrium. Of course that’s when Gai shows up.

Gai, is a loyal comrade, a strong ninja, someone Kakashi is proud to call a friend. Kakashi doesn’t like to think what he’d be if Gai wasn’t around. However none of that changes the fact that Gai has the worst timing in the world. He tunes Gai out as he tries his best not to respond to the intense waves of mingled pain and pleasure Iruka has just sent him. He seriously considers hitting the panic seal, and stopping the game before he can seriously embarrass himself. He doesn’t. He’s been reading porn in public for years, there is absolutely no point in developing a sense of shame just in time to spoil this. He _refuses_ to let Gai cockblock him.

The trouble is that Gai is a lot more perceptive than people give him credit for. He can see the minute shift in Kakashi’s body language, and immediately leaps to the wrong conclusion.

“Are you injured my rival?” His overenthusiasm does nothing to hide his concern, and Kakashi really doesn’t want to worry Gai, but there is no good way to explain that you’re only in pain because your sadistic lover is using a complex series of seals to play kinky sex games from a distance. Just, no, he’s not having that conversation.

“No, no I’m fine.” Kakashi tries to brush it off. Unfortunately this only succeeds in heightening Gai’s concern. Gai really is a good friend.

“While, I respect your most youthful, hip and cool attitude in trying to shrug off your injuries, I am afraid I cannot allow you to endanger yourself. There is no shame in seeking help for injuries, and as your rival I have a responsibility to make sure you receive the treatment you need.” Kakashi personally suspects there could be a great deal of shame involved if he lets Gai take him to the hospital at this point. He decides his best option here is probably to do a runner and apologise to Gai later. When he isn’t feeling the urge to come in his pants.

“Ma really, I’m fine Gai. Don’t worry. If I don’t feel better by tomorrow I’ll visit the hospital.” Kakashi takes this opportunity to vanish. Just in time, as Iruka sends sparks of pain arcing under his skin, more intense than anything else he’s done today. He keeps escalating, must be getting frustrated at work. No more leaving the apartment today, Kakashi decides. He’s not risking another conversation like that one with Gai.

Iruka downs another cup of coffee, along with the mission room strength headache pills that no other shinobi is allowed to know about. Why are all the jounin incapable of handing in a properly filled out report. He glares down at yet another report that was two weeks late, illegible, and stained with what he _hoped_ was tomato sauce. At least if Kakashi gave him a report this bad he could give him a good caning, the rest of these morons seem to have no concept of consequences. He briefly allows himself a fantasy of lining these idiots up one by one and spanking them over the mission room desk until they learned their lesson. Kakashi could hold them down for him, it would be beautiful. They would never dare hand in their reports late again. He dismissed the image with a sigh. Two more hours. Two more agonisingly boring, frustrating hours, dealing with these self-centred, incompetent arseholes, and then he could go home to his beautiful well behaved Kakashi. He was not going to let these fuckers ruin his birthday. He cheers himself up by sending ever intensifying sensations to Kakashi. Sometimes he activates both sets of seals at once now, and he feels a warm glow of anticipation at the thought of what that combination must be doing to Kakashi.

There is too much sensation now. Kakashi feels hypersensitive to everything. He strips off his clothes, but still the feel of the movement of the air against his skin is pure torture. He takes a cold shower and that helps a little, but not enough. He can still feel Iruka’s storm under his skin, causing his muscles to tense against the sticky damp essence of Iruka still trapped inside him, and the cold plastic intrusion that holds it there. He lies back against the bed. Touches himself, all over, that’s allowed. He feels the softness of his skin, the rough edges of his scars under his fingertips, he has to grip the base of his cock tightly when he touches it, to keep himself from coming. That’s not allowed. Not without permission. The touching only exacerbates the itching under his skin, but he can’t help himself. He needs something, or he will go mad with wanting.

Kakashi is a mess by the time Iruka gets home. He pauses in the doorway to appreciate the sight. Kakashi is sprawled out on the bed, sweaty, shaking, breathing fast, with his eyes closed and cock painfully hard. He looks stunning, still covered in the complex inked designs, and obviously desperate. He’s been touching himself, he doesn’t stop when Iruka enters the room. Iruka watches as he brings one hand up to play with his own nipples, teasing, twisting, while the other caresses his inner thighs, careful not to touch his privates. The sight of him steals Iruka’s breath away, and it is a moment before he can give the command Kakashi has been waiting all day for.

“Good boy. Come for me now.”

Kakashi gives a stifled half sob as Iruka finally allows him relief, arcs and whimpers and writhes against the sheets, and the sight and sound sends most of Iruka’s blood southwards. So beautiful, so good. Iruka wastes no time in removing his own clothes and striding over to where Kakashi lies boneless on the bed. The plug has kept Kakashi stretched and open for him, and so he pauses only to slick himself up before pushing his way inside. Kakashi’s insides are still damp with Iruka’s come from earlier, and there is something incredibly hot about his current state of boneless relaxation. Iruka has spent the last several hours getting increasingly worked up, even moving slowly it doesn’t take long for him to finish. He replaces the plug when he’s done, knowing that Kakashi likes having Iruka inside him, before shifting so that he can fall asleep with Kakashi, wrapped gently in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation with Gai was an accident, but as I was writing it I had a brilliant idea about Kakashi, and Iruka, and a really embarrassing trip to A&E, featuring mortified Sakura, confused Gai, and Tsunade the dirty old lady who doesn't give a shit. Because embarrassing conversations are actually kind of fun to write. So at some point I'll probably write that.

**Author's Note:**

> The seals are semi permanent. They'll wear off in a couple of weeks. Until then Iruka has plans for them. which will be revealed in the next chapter.  
> I have an idea for a couple more short fics, and a longer one that explains how they got together.


End file.
